


I wanna...

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die finally meets one of his musical influences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanaeanaven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nanaeanaven).



> nanaeanaven, this is all your fault.  
> In other news, have you guys seen the video to "Closer"? I mean... shit... lol. Dunno who did what first and don't care. But Dir en grey PVs much anyone?  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "Toguro" by Dir en grey

Die sat in a small metal folding chair, his eyes on the ground and his hands nervously flicking his lighter open and then closed. He couldn't even smoke he was so worked up.

Five minutes... it had been five minutes since he'd been on the very same stage as Trent. _Nine Inch Nails_... Trent... the one man band and the face behind everything Die had grown up with. A shiver slipped down his spine at the very thought.

Somehow, through some blessed means, he'd managed to keep his cool the entire time. But now that he was in the small dressing room, his time out with Trent and the interview over, he was absolutely shaking. It hadn't helped that they'd shown that blasted video, 'Closer'. Die understood enough English to know quite well what the song was about and then seeing the images on the screen, to a video he'd never bothered to watch before... it all smashed into him hard.

He felt himself lucky he hadn't managed to get a woody in front of everyone, though his jeans were loose enough no one would have noticed if he had. Naked girls... and more than that, Trent bound up and singing.

Groaning, Die put his head in his hands, raking his hair back in an irritated gesture. Why? Why did he have to now _want_ his idol? Fuck. He swallowed thickly, fumbling with his lighter again and finally lighting up a cigarette with nervous fingers. The sign out front had said no smoking, but he pretended he hadn't noticed, needing the privacy and the nicotine so bad it hurt.

He closed his eyes, taking that first precious drag. Images of Dir en grey's own PVs filtered through his head and he had to smirk at the similarities he found there. Great minds thought alike, though if Trent was as twisted as Kyo, Die was helpless to know. The image of Kyo in Trent's place filtered in his mind and he groaned. Not at all what he needed.

He dug his phone from his pocket and texted the vocalist. Kyo would respond to texts, but never actually answer his damn phone. Die knew from years in the band with the other that calling was a lost cause. _You're in my head. Get out._ He hit send and sat back, puffing away on his cigarette.

Die's phone vibrated in his hand and he glanced down at the small screen. _Never. Was it all erotic again?_

He snorted, texting back quickly. _Fuck off. I told you to get out of my head._ It had been somewhat of a running joke between the two of them. They'd been attracted to one another for years, but never able to do anything about it. Kaoru had made it clear that personal shit was to remain outside the band, not in it. And sexing up your bandmate certainly qualified as personal shit, no matter how convenient it might have been if they could have fucked.

_Oh, I will. Question is... what caused it this time._

Die grunted. _Trent Reznor - NIN. Stupid fucking 'Closer' video. And now I wanna fuck you both._ He sent it, wincing as he did so, knowing he'd just told Kyo he wanted to fuck another man. That had been territory they'd avoided like the plague, no matter how they teased one another about their urges toward the other over the years.

_Then fuck him. Or do you not have enough balls to do it?_

A smirk formed on Die's lips. _I don't think he's gay like you, baby. He might mind if I hit on him._ Die could just envision the scenario. Him hitting on Trent and the horrified look on the other man's face before he kicked him in the balls.

_Suck it up and do it anyway. Just let him know you're interested and see if he bites. Besides, we both know it'd be you taking it up the ass. Maybe he'd dig that._

Die blushed. He actually fucking blushed. With a huff, he took the final drag of his cigarette and put it out, holding the breath as he typed. _We'll see._ With that, he let out the breath, stood up, and shoved the phone in his pocket just as the door slid open. His eyes widened. Speaking of the fucking devil. He frantically fanned the air in front of him, trying to clear it of smoke.

Trent, however, didn't seem to care. Instead, he stepped in and shut the door, pulling out his own cigarette and lighting it. He gave Die a smile and managed to speak in broken Japanese to him. "I smelled it. Thought I'd join you in a little rule breaking."

Die nodded, choosing to respond in English. He knew the way around situations like these better than he tended to admit, knowing it was better for both parties to speak in their non-native tongues. "I was nervous... still am."

The older man tilted his head a bit. "Why? You did fine out there."

Die ducked his head, taking out another cigarette and lighting it as he chose his words. "You are one of my influences. So... nervous to be around you."

Trent smiled, chuckling softly. "I saw that you listed NIN in the guitar book you and Kaoru did."

Die's head snapped up and he stared at the other, shock written clearly on his face.

"What?" The vocalist grinned. "Thought I had no idea who you were, huh?" He let the smoke from his mouth curl up into the air, a practiced gesture.

Die opened his mouth and then shut it, only to open it again. "I... you... wow." He rubbed at his forehead for a moment before laughing softly. "Yeah, I didn't think you did."

"I didn't just make something up when I said I thought you guys had an original sound." He took another drag.

Die followed suit, taking a huge puff from his cigarette before putting it out and letting the smoke out through his nose. "I don't even know what to say." It hit him a second later that this was his opening if he wanted it. And he could always just claim ignorance of the language if Trent took it badly. "I can't thank you enough, but I could certainly work on it."

Trent gave him an odd look. "Work on it how?"

"I have a room... you could come with me." His hands shook slightly. He'd never been this outright bold before, even with all the years he'd been picking people up, he'd always been more subtle than this.

The corners of Trent's mouth twitched up a bit as he put his own cigarette out. "Who needs a room?" His voice had dropped dramatically from a moment prior.

A tingle ran down Die's spine as he flicked his eyes back up to Trent's face, studying him. "You know what I'm implying... right?"

A laugh. "Say it. Just ask for what you want, Die."

The guitarist swallowed hard. "I want you."

"How?" Trent moved closer, his body pressing close to Die's, his breath in his ear.

"Fuck me. Use me." Die knew his face was on fire, but he didn't particularly care anymore. He'd never asked anyone for what it was that boiled in his veins, that he imagined with all his body and soul on those lonely nights he had only his hand to satisfy him. But now... now that he'd found another personality as heavy as Kyo's, he longed for it, wanted what his own vocalist would never be able to give him.

Trent was quiet for a moment, but then gently pushed Die over to the small dressing table, slowly taking Die's button-down shirt off him, one button at a time, finally pushing it from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He dipped his head, tasting the skin of Die's neck and then his shoulder. "Condom?"

Die blushed, shoving his hand in his jeans pocket and pulling out the small square case, opening it and pushing one of the two foil packets into Trent's hand.

A chuckle met Die's ears. "Always come prepared. I like that." He placed the packet on the counter and proceeded to attack Die's belt and then the fly of his jeans.

Needless to say, Die was already hard, just from knowing what was going to happen next. He gasped as Trent took him in hand, pumping his erect cock. The guitarist watched in the mirror, his face twisted into the most erotic of looks as he stared at the scene.

Trent's hand moved faster over him, his thumb flicking over the head of Die's cock every fourth time and the guitarist could no longer hold in the moan of complete bliss he'd been holding as his body shuddered.

His pants had fallen to the floor, but he didn't care. It was the least of his worries. He strained into Trent's hand, panting as he moaned wantonly. "Please..."

Trent's eyes glittered in the mirror. "Please what?"

"Fuck me." The words left Die's lips as a plea, his nerves on alert and his pulse racing as he arched into the touch of the man behind him.

Moments later, Trent let go, moving to open his own pants and push Die's chair under the door. Being caught fondling a naked Die was one thing; being caught fucking him was a whole other. He freed himself and then snatched up the condom, examining the packaging. It was ultra-lubed and ribbed. Interesting choice, more than likely one for the ladies, but he didn't stop to think on it, ripping it open and rolling it over his length before taking Die's hips and positioning himself.

Die trembled slightly, doing his best to relax. He'd done this with toys at home until he could take them without preparation just fine. His eyes slipped closed and he forced his muscles to cooperate, breathing deeper and allowing a heady feeling to slide over him.

When Trent pushed in, sliding all the way to the hilt in one thrust, Die simply let out a soft moan rather than a scream. It didn't hurt, instead, it felt like heaven and he pushed back on the other man, making a needy sound.

Together they started a rhythm, not slow, but not fast, either. Their hips rocked, flesh slapping as Die gripped the counter harshly.

"Jesus, Die... you're tight." Trent's voice sounded strained, like he was having problems holding back.

Die moaned. "You're the first... to do... this," he panted out, arching his back as he bowed his head, gasping. In the next instant, Trent's hand closed around his cock and began jerking him off hard and fast, his pace increasing as the other groaned in his ear. Die's cries crescendoed, bouncing off the walls as he got closer and closer to losing it.

Trent's hips snapped forward hard enough to shove Die against the table, his cock striking something inside Die that had the guitarist wailing as he clenched down hard and then came without warning, his orgasm washing over him to the point he couldn't even breathe.

The vocalist thrust faster, moaning low behind Die, his cum-covered hand sliding up Die's abdomen as he pumped in and out of the other man with abandon. Thrusting in harshly, he remained, a groan ripping from this throat as he emptied himself. With a breathless gasp of Die's name, he pulled out and stumbled back a few steps.

Die stayed where he was, panting as he tried to grapple with reality again. His pants started ringing and he groaned, pushing away from the counter and quickly yanking them up, pulling his cell from the pocket and staring at the screen. Kyo... that fucking figured. Shaking his head, he put the phone back in his pocket and finished getting his clothing on.

Trent was resting against a stack of boxes, smoking another cigarette by the time Die was done and he simply smiled at Die. "I think... that was-"

"Perfect." Die blushed, ducking his head and shaking it a bit. "Thank you."

Pushing away from the boxes, Trent patted Die on the shoulder as he passed. "No... thank _you_." He used his foot to push the chair out of the way and then opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

Die watched him go with mixed feelings. But he pulled out his phone and called Kyo back as he headed out of the room as well, taking another route from Trent. When the vocalist answered, he couldn't keep the smirk from his face. "I think he fucked me for you."

The laughter from Kyo's side of the phone managed to echo down the hallways as it put a full-out grin on Die's lips.

**The End**  



End file.
